


Comme d'Habitude

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom, Personnal
Genre: Angst, Battu, One Shot, Violence, drame, enfant, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Violence sur Enfant ; Psychologie ; Drame / Tristesse] </p><p>    Cette nuit encore. Cette nuit encore, le garçon ne dormait pas. Cette nuit encore, il restait seul, dans le noir de sa chambre éclairée à la seule lumière de la pleine lune, qui se reflétait dans les verres de sa fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, il ne pleurait pas. Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sous sa porte, une faible lueur lui prouvait que ces parents étaient toujours debout. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le savoir. Cette nuit encore, le petit garçon entendait les pleurs de sa mère, et les cris de son père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme d'Habitude

Cette nuit encore. Cette nuit encore, le garçon ne dormait pas. Cette nuit encore, il restait seul, dans le noir de sa chambre éclairée à la seule lumière de la pleine lune, qui se reflétait dans les verres de sa fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, il ne pleurait pas. Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sous sa porte, une faible lueur lui prouvait que ces parents étaient toujours debout. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le savoir. Cette nuit encore, le petit garçon entendait les pleurs de sa mère, et les cris de son père. Il ne se lèverait pas pour aller voir. Il l'avait déjà fait, et avait regretté. Le garçon restait simplement là, couché dans son lit, à ce demander,quand cela cesserait. Quand la liberté viendrait enfin lui tendre les bras. Car, cette nuit encore, il savait que le lendemain, il trouverait sa mère plus atteinte, plus abîmée que la veille. Elle aurait des bleus, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, des cicatrices, des bandages. Peut être, dans la cuisine, trouverait-il des cheveux, arrachés pendant la tempête de minuit.

 

Cette nuit encore.Cette nuit encore, le garçon ne dormait pas. Cette nuit encore, il avait mal, très mal. Cet instinct de protection envers sa génitrice n'avait pas était une bonne chose. Il le savait bien pourtant. Comme d'habitude, il ne pleurait pas. La faible lueur sous sa porte était toujours. Sa joue lui faisait mal. Son nez saignait. Cette nuit encore, le petit garçon ne dormirait pas. Il resterait assis dans son lit, à observer les étoiles. Ces astres scintillants, cet univers dans lequel il aimait ce perdre. Ce monde qui lui semblait si meilleur que celui dans lequel il vivait actuellement. Souvent, sa maman lui chuchote, à l'oreille « Tu comprendras, quand tu seras plus grand, mon chéri. ». C'était vrai, il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il ressentait les choses. Car cette nuit encore, il allait continuer d'observer les étoiles brillantes dans ce ciel noir, en ignorant les bruits de coups qui résonnaient, dans la salle où ces parents se disputaient encore et toujours. Peut être, cette fois ci, trouverait-il dans la salle de bain, des morceaux de coton imbibés de sang, rapidement dissimulés dans la poubelle.

 

Cette nuit encore.Cette nuit encore, le garçon ne dormait pas. Cette nuit encore, il était à bout. Il avait désormais dix bougies. Toujours, son regard était fixé sur les astres et le croissant qui régnaient en maîtres sur ce ciel de minuit. Pour une fois, il pleurait. La faible lueur sous sa porte venait de s'éteindre. La terreur le prenait. Son estomac lui faisait mal, la peur lui donnant des nausées ingérables.Cette nuit, n'était pas comme les autres. Les bruits entendus n'étaient pas les mêmes. Sa génitrice n'avaient criée que peu de fois. Il avait entendu plusieurs coups. Puis, la garçon avait constaté des pas dans l'escalier. Les pas d'une seule personne. Ce n'était pas sa mère, elle était plus douce. Et, cette nuit là, il ne pût se retenir. Il allait ce faire frapper, si il se relever à cette heure. Mais, cette nuit là, il avait un pressentiments. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Alors qu'il descendait lentement,discrètement, les marches, sa respiration était saccadée. Son pouls battait si vite qu'il pouvait le sentir, qu'il lui donnait le tournis. Peut être, cette fois ci, il aurait aimé que cela soit une nuit comme les autres.

 

Cette nuit encore.Cette nuit encore, le jeune homme ne dormait pas. Cette nuit encore,il pleurait. A l'age de quinze ans, la culpabilité s'installait et devenait maîtresse de son esprit, chassant toute émotion autre que la tristesse et le regret. Il y avait maintenant cinq ans de cela, il avait laissé sa mère mourir. Comme d'habitude, les cauchemars le hantait. Il n'y avait plus de faible lueur sous sa porte. Sa famille d'accueil se couchait toujours à la même heure que lui. Et les pleurs coulaient. Cette nuit encore, la jeune homme ne dormirait pas.Il n'observerait pas les étoiles, non plus. Il se contenterait de garder près de lui, cette photographie de lui et sa mère, à la plage, lorsque tout allait encore bien. Ce monde, tout comme celui des étoiles, avait perdu tout éclats à ces yeux. Sa mère était partie à jamais, son père était en prison. Il était seul. Car cette nuit encore, il allait continuer à pleurer celle qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger, celle qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir toujours à ces côtés dans de tels moments. Peut être, finalement,préférait-il l'époque où il devait ignorer les bruits coups, les cris, ou les pleurs.

 

 

Cette nuit encore.Cette nuit encore, comme toutes les autres nuits, il ne dormirait pas. Cette nuit encore, il regrettait. Le procès était finit depuis longtemps, mais les images continuaient de le hanter. Comme d'habitude, il se préparait pour sa visite au cimetière le lendemain. Cette nuit encore, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à aller sur la tombe de sa mère, le jour suivant. Peut être qu'étant enfant, il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être un enfant battu.


End file.
